


Fickle Fondness

by egelskaseriunaHxH



Series: GingKite One-Shots for the Soul [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Feelings Realization, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Loyalty, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelskaseriunaHxH/pseuds/egelskaseriunaHxH
Summary: Ging was brash and determined, strong-willed and stubborn, but beneath both the physical and psychological prickly layers lurked a shy, compassionate being with strong morals and loyalties. Kite had grown to fondly think of him as a hedgehog - abrasive to his natural environment and companions but soft at his centre.Ging did not give praises nor did he smile very much at Kite. He laughed - sometimes cruelly - at the predictable misfortune of those who dared oppose him, but he mostly divvied his emotions up between crass humour, grumping, and silence - and yet, Kite still found him endearing.----orGiven his upbringing, Kite had never been exposed to lasting kindness or even tolerance directed towards him, aside from the exception of animals, until he encountered Ging Freecss. Suddenly faced with a mentor who actually seemed to care about his wellbeing, at least to some extent, Kite must withstand the disastrous feelings of fickle fondness that threaten to usurp his newfound stability.
Relationships: Ging Freecs & Kaito | Kite, Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite
Series: GingKite One-Shots for the Soul [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018819
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Fickle Fondness

**Author's Note:**

> I've not even re-read this from when I wrote it in November of 2020, but it brings me joy to share my works as it's a distraction to life's struggles. 
> 
> I also missed reading GingKite (my comfort ship) so here am I providing myself with more material. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you do enjoy <3 
> 
> \- M. A.

There was no space for admiration or feelings of fondness for other humans when one's playground was a bustling town with no care for _street rats_ ; when one's bed was a sewer, shared with canine strays and runts; when one was a queer teen, turned out onto the streets from the _**respectable, traditional values**_ of the lone orphanage in said **_respectable, traditional_** town.  
  
There was space for admiration of power and wealth - for those lucky enough to be untouched by the bitter outdoor conditions when the seasons changed; the stench of the sewers, the pang of a stomach too-long-empty; the torrent of wounds and endless abuse received for daring to be different.  
  
There was even space for the wistful admiration of other children and orphans who were 'normal'; sunken blue eyes trailed their happy forms, wondering what it would be like to laugh with someone; what it was like to be loved; to be warm, cared for; safe.  
  
Kite did not know what sentimental admiration felt like until it was too late for him to stop the skyfall; uselessly grappling at his fears of abandonment and rejection for emotional purchase.  
  
How could he _not_ admire Ging? The man who had saved him from the brink of starvation and death; the man who had taken him on as a mentee, a student, a _companion._  
  
It happened so fast that Kite did not see it coming; Ging was a tough man and therefore, he was a naturally tough teacher. He showed no softness or vulnerability openly; you had to know him to recognise it, being such a rare occurrence.  
  
Ging was brash and determined, strong-willed and stubborn, but beneath both the physical and psychological prickly layers lurked a shy, compassionate being with strong morals and loyalties. Kite had grown to fondly think of him as a hedgehog - abrasive to his natural environment and companions but soft at his centre.  
  
Ging did not give praises nor did he smile very much at Kite. He laughed - sometimes cruelly - at the predictable misfortune of those who dared oppose ~~them~~ him, but he mostly divvied his emotions up between crass humour, grumping, and silence - and yet, Kite still found him endearing.  
  
Ging found matters of the heart to be fickle, or so he claimed. He never mentioned loving another or wanting a bond with any other being, except the rare, wistful mention of his young son, Gon. He never shared how Gon came to be, nor did he draw mention to the boy's probable mother, and so Kite held his tongue; prying into the private affairs of others had never been his cup of tea, anyway.  
  
Ging could be both embarrassingly loud and awkwardly silent, oftentimes in the same social situation. He could be brutal with some tasks and quips, showing no mind or care for Kite's own limitations or insecurities. And yet, despite it all, Kite found him desperately endearing.  
  
He was an enigma; a force of nature in his own right, with a sharp mind and power that often left him undefeated in most altercations.  
  
Kite was still nothing but a student, a mentee; an apprentice. But one day, he would become something more; something worthy of Ging, and maybe even Gon; someone that was worthy of happiness, and maybe even love. A Hunter, and an accomplished one at that.  
  
Until then, though, he would cling to the fickle fondness that consumed his every waking moment with thoughts of the paradox that was Ging Freecss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any thoughts, comments or kudos you feel kind enough to share <3 
> 
> Hugs to everyone xx
> 
> \- M. A.


End file.
